Simply Ron and Hermione
by LaVale
Summary: What happens in Deathly Hallows between Ron and Hermione before Harry gets picked up from the Dursleys? Rated T for third chapter.
1. Comforting Hermione

_Not my first Fic but the first one I've ever published! Set during the summer before the hunt! Reviews are appreciated! Enjoy :D_

_*Disclaimer* My name is not JK Rowling so I do not own Harry Potter!_

I Ron Weasley was cleaning my room. Wow I never thought I'd say that! The fact was that my best friend (who I've been in love with since fourth year) was coming over today and I wanted to make a good impression on her, especially since we weren't going to get Harry from his aunt and uncle's house for a couple more days. I never really get any alone time with Hermione so I wanted to make this count!

As soon as I heard the loud crack I ran down the stairs, almost knocking Ginny over in the process. As soon as I spotted her I took her in my arms and hugged her tight. It wasn't until half way in our hug that I realized she was crying.

"What's wrong 'mione?"

"Nothing i-i-I'm fine" She said between sobs. I held her close running my hand through her hair as she calmed down.

"Come on, let's go upstairs" I said once she had stopped crying. She nodded silently, so I took her bag in one hand and but the other around her shoulders as we went into the house. Ginny ran over to us as soon as she spotted Hermione and hugged her tightly which caused me to take my hands away from her shoulders. When she looked up, she saw Hermione's puffy red eyes and said,

"Hermione what happened?"

"Nothing I'm fine." Ginny gave her a look, but said nothing and went to the kitchen. I started heading up the stairs towards my room and Hermione followed me.

As soon as we got to my room Hermione sat down on the edge of my bed and started crying again. I sat down next to her and hugged, rubbing her back slowly.

"Hey come on don't cry"

"I-i-I'm sorry Ron. Its just that that-" Hermione let out another sob and buried her head into my chest.

"Shhhh everything is going to be okay!" Hermione sat up and looked at me, pulling out of my embrace, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"How do you know?" she said a bit angrily looking at me. I opened my mouth to say speak but I didn't know what to say.

"See..you don't know..nobody knows anything anymore! Nobody knows if Harry is ever going to defeat You-know-who! Nobody knows if we're going to survive the next year hell nobody even knows if we're going to survive until tomorrow! And it's killing me because I always know everything! But this time...this time I just don't know Ron." She said the last part softly, just barley a whisper and she looked down at her hands in her lap. She had stopped crying now but her eyes were still red.

"And now my parents-" she trailed off.

"What about your parents Hermione?" She gazed out the window where two garden gnomes were running around.

"I put a spell on them."

"Hermione you did what!" I looked at her in shock.

"I-I wanted to keep them safe so…so I put a spell on them and now they're going to move to Australia and they won't be Mr. and Mrs. Granger anymore and they..they don't have a daughter" Hermione started crying for the third time that day so again I hugged her tightly.

"I just hope I'll survive the war so I can go reverse the spell" She mumbled into my chest.

"Hermione. Hermione look at me." I said pulling her away from me still keeping my hands on her shoulders. "I am never ever going to let anything happen to you? Do you hear me? Ever! Not during the war and not after either. I'll always be here to protect you. You are so brave for having done what you did. I know that when you go back and reverse the spell they are going to be so proud of you!" Hermione smiled at me, tears still in her eyes, and hugging me once again.

"Ron! Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley called from below, "Dinner's ready!"


	2. Their Night

Once dinner was over and we had gone over the plan to get Harry for the billionth time that week, Hermione and I headed back upstairs. She stopped in front of the door of Ginny's bedroom and put her hand on the knob. I put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to face me.

"You sure you're feeling any better? You seemed kind of quiet at dinner." I asked her.

"Yea I'm alright; I guess I just need some sleep"

"Okay...well, goodnight"

"Goodnight Ron" She smiled at me weakly and then opened the door and went inside. I stared at the door a while longer before sighing and going to my room to get ready for bed.

_*four hours later*_

"Ron…Ron"

I woke up with a start and opened my eyes to see Hermione peering down at me.

"Bloody hell Hermione you scared me!"

"Sorry Ron I just…i couldn't sleep…" I sighed and scooted over on my bed, patting the space next to me telling her to lie down. She looked at me curiously but laid down anyways with her back towards me.

And that was the moment where I realized what I had just done; I had invited Hermione in my bed. To spend the night. All night. Just me and her. And even worse it was a pretty warm night so all I was wearing was my Chuddly cannons PJ pants. I looked down at Hermione and I noticed that she was wearing a light purple tank top with matching short shorts. I gulped and tried my best to remain calm, but then Hermione decided to turn onto her back and look at me with those amazing chocolate brown eyes.

"Ron are you okay?" She asked me. I immediately looked away from her body and at her face.

"Yea I'm fine" She smiled knowingly at me and closed her eyes. Feeling brave a put my arm around her, over her tummy.

"Goodnight Ron" she said smiling.

"Goodnight Hermione"

_*****Was gunna make it a 2 chapter story but I realized this was a good ending for a chapter! Third chapter is gunna be a bit more sexy! Nothing explicit just some hardcore flirting.. Once again Reviews are appreciated!***** _


	3. Simply Ron and Hermione

The first thing I noticed when I woke up, was that it was still pitch black outside. The second thing I noticed was that Hermione still hadn't moved from her earlier position of being under my arm. I groaned. She really had no idea how much I loved her. Hermione moved in her sleep and as she did so her tank top rose a little to uncover a small piece of her tan stomach. I gulped. I could feel her skin under my arm and I was starting to freak out a bit. Actually, no. I was starting to freak out A LOT! What if she woke up? She would probably think I did that on purpose. Would she? Or would she not care? At that moment Hermione decided to open her eyes and look at me. As I stared at her I saw her realize our position and her face turned red.

"It's still night time 'mione. You should go back to sleep."I told her.

"I'm not tired."

I saw her look down at my chest, and I was suddenly thankful for all the times that Fred and George had forced me to help them practice quiditch. I pulled Hermione close to me and she leaned into my chest. As she did so, her shirt rose a little higher, but this time I started running my hands over her bare hip. Then, Hermione did the most un-Hermione-ish thing; she giggled. And it wasn't like Lavender's annoying little squeal. It was actually…cute. I took that as a sign of approval so I pushed her tank top still a little higher. Hermione began to run her hands up and down my chest and I couldn't help but let out a soft moan. She gently pushed me down so that I was laying on my back, then she laid down next to me with her head on my chest, and her leg over my waist. My heart did a back flip and I looked down at the girl lying on top of me. I slipped my right arm underneath her and brought her as close to me as I could. She responded my hugging me tightly and then she began running her hand over my chest again. I pulled her tank top up so her back was exposed and ran my hands up and down her back. Then I started to play with the hem of her shorts. As I did that, Hermione's leg tightened around my waist. I put my left arm on her leg and started running my hand up and down it, giving her goosebumps.

"Hermione?"

She lifted her head off my chest and looked at me.

"Yes Ron?"

"You know that..that I care about you right? And that..i'll always be here for you? No matter what."

Hermione smiled at me.

"Yes I know. And I care about you too. A lot."

I smiled at her and she bent down and kissed my cheek, letting her lips linger for a moment before putting her head back onto my chest.

And that's when I knew that everything was going to be okay. I didn't care that in just a couple of days we were going to have to pick up Harry and prepare for our biggest adventure yet. I didn't care that we were about to embark on a journey we weren't even close to being prepared for. I didn't care that I would have to spend who knows how long on the run trying to find clues to defeat you-know-who. Because I knew that in the end everything would be okay. I knew Hermione and I would make it out of this mess. Together. Why? Because we were simply Ron and Hermione.

THE END

_***Heey guys so I know some of you were expecting a big finish with a kiss and confession of feelings but I really wanted to stay true to the books and write something that could have fit into the storyline without any major changes. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews are always appreciated! :D 3_


End file.
